Queen of Power
by AthenaHunteress
Summary: Horrible title.Its about Kat.She finds herself to Yuugi and co and before she knows it shes caught up in their little , adventure...


Someone had made a log cabin and so Yu Gi,Joey and Tristan shared it.They were not able to go to the game store and so found thius cabin. Tea had her own cabin a little ways off.  
  
"Somethings wrong guys."Yu Gi said and Joey looked around.  
  
"What do you mean Yu Gi?"Tristan asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Its as if some one who is not one of us as been here."  
  
"Lets seach den."Joey said and They split up. Yuugi looked around and then noticed a necklace lying on the ground. It had a small sapphire incircled by 5 emeleds.  
  
"Look guys!"Yuugi said and changed to older Yuugi, Yami Yuugi.  
  
"Wha' is it Yug'?"Joey asked eyeing the necklace.  
  
"I found this on the ground. I wonder who it belongs to. Who ever it belongs too, they've here and might come back for the necklace. I have enough starchips to not duel for a day. I will stay here and watch and wait. Is anything missing Tristan?"Tristn shook his head.  
  
"Everythings alright except the food.About a third is missing.And some ones been through our stuff."  
  
Yuugi changed back to 'puny' Yuugi(Shadow Realm with evil Bacura).  
  
"Well lets eat something.Im starved." Yuugi said and Joey nodded.  
  
"Wehave to tell Tea to come over too.No use letting her starve."said a famished Tristan. Yuugi nodded and said he would go.  
  
Yes Little one.Then you may be able to find out something about that necklace.  
  
Yuugi walked over to Teas tent. He said,  
  
"Tea?Tea?Its Yuugi."  
  
A muffled sound came from inside the tent and Tea popped her head out looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Thanks Yuugi. Ill be out in a moment."Teas head disappeared and then she came out, her hair slightl damp, and the skin around her eyes a little red.  
  
"Whats the matter Tea?"Tea looked surprised and stuttered.  
  
"Er..Nothing Yuugi..just watery eyes that's all."  
  
Yuugi nodded and the walked back to the log cabin. Joey had put some food out and tristan was sitting on the floor staring at it.  
  
"To earth ta Tristan.Tristan..?"Joey said then moved the dish of food. Tristans eyes followed it. Tea rolled her eyes and began eating with yugi. Tristan and Joey stuffed their faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuugi sat down by the door, yet still hidden. He was in Yami Yuugi form , waiting for the person who had come in and taken their food and seached their things. Yami Yuugi waited for about a half hour then watched the door slip opened. The person that came in made Yuugi very surprised. It was a girl. And she wore a duelist glove.A full one.  
  
"Where is it?!"The girl muttered to her self and her jade green eyes seached around. She then noticed on a small table that Yami Yuugi was by. She grinned and ran over to it, silently, her red hair swishing softly . When she reached out and closed her hand around the necklace, Yuugi grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Ah!Lemme go!"she said in a Irish accented voice.  
  
"Why are you in here?Why did you come yesterday?"Yami Yuugi said and used his millenionum object and feel the Auroa flowing from her was good.Heavily good.  
  
"I watched my necklace back!!!I feel like it.Now lemme go!I told you and you said that you would let me go!"  
  
"I did?"Yami Yuugi said and let her go only to send himself backward from her shove.He rightened himself and she began running. Unforunately for her she slammed into Joey. She tried to push him but her didn't budge.  
  
"Hullo Hullo Hullo."Joey said and grinned. The girl punched him.  
  
"Wait!What is your name?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?!?"  
  
Yami Yuugi smirked softly.  
  
"Because you don't have a choice.Who are you?Why were you here?"  
  
The girl sat down on the floor.  
  
"My names Katiara.Everyone calls me Kat.Who are you?"  
  
"Im Joey Wheeler.Dis is the infamous Yuugi Motouh." Yuugi nodded and looked at Kat and thought hard.  
  
Where have I heard that name before?  
  
~!Flash Back!~  
  
"Ok class this is Katiara.She is a new child that will be your classmate for a while. Kat why don't you sit next to Bakura?You should get along with him good because he is also new."  
  
Later that day  
  
Bakura said to Yuugi,  
  
"Shes a great dealist. I saw her deck and it only has the best cards.And guess what?"  
  
"What Bakura?"asked Tea.  
  
"She also has two time wizards!"  
  
They all were very surprised.  
  
~!Flash Back End!~  
  
Yuugi looked at Kat and smirked slightly.  
  
"What Yuugi?"Kat said looking him up and down slowly.  
  
"You.You're the top duelist. Rex Rappter is second. Interesting. Why did you come here?"  
  
"I needed some food."  
  
"Why didn't you ask den?"asked a curious Joey. Kat shot him a glare enough to melt an iceberg.  
  
"Last time I asked I got dis!"she snapped., showing a long scar along her left should, shown since she was wearing a tube top with short shorts and tall boots. Her long red braid went down her back to the floor and coiled some.It had blue and green bangles at the end with silver,blue and green strands slipped in. She had two other long braids , that were her bangs. She had a whip and a small knife on her left hip. She whipped the knife out and pointed it at them.  
  
"Lemme go."  
  
Then Yuugi saw something that made him freeze. Next to the whip was one other thing.it was like a small hatchet.Yuugi looked up to Kats face and then noticed a smirk playing on her lips.  
  
"Hey Yug, Whas dat ting she got ona hip?"Asked a curious Joey.  
  
"It's a hatchet.It will control anyones will the owner chooses.It's a millenium object like mine or Bakuras."Joey,Tea and Tristan stared at Kat.She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hullo ta ya ta!"  
  
With that she laughed and began to leave.  
  
"Going somewhere?"said a harshly cold voice, like nails against a chalkboard. 


End file.
